


Fic Collection

by BakerStreetBeth



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: All Chapters can be read independantly, F/M, No beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStreetBeth/pseuds/BakerStreetBeth
Summary: Load of ficlettes based on my favourite couple. I will come up with a proper title later





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got any translations into Earth Languages off Google Translate, so if they're really wrong, please do get in tough to correct it for me.

The first time I met him was in the corridor; I was rushing to my next lesson and I slammed into him coming the other way. I also managed to drop my textbooks on his feet

“OW! My word, those books are heavy.”

“Oh my, I’m so sorry; I should have been watching where I was going.”

“That would help; I should’ve been paying more attention myself.”

I saw an ear bud dangling from the front of his hoodie, “Who are you listening to?”

“Taylor Swift; it’s one of her earlier albums.” He looked at the stack of my textbooks he now held. “Do you really take all of these subjects?”

I nodded, “And more.”

“There are, like, six subjects here, and you’re taking more?”

“I’m taking ten subjects.”

“You’re mad; I’m only just coping with four and you’re taking two and a half times the number of subjects I am.” He laughed, and handed me my books back, “See you round…?”

“Hoshi.”

“That’s Japanese for star,” he said with a little grin

“You speak Japanese?”

“Shikashi, sukoshi, amari nai.” He said; his pronunciation pretty good for someone who speaks Japanese as a second language.

“What’s your name, eigo no shōnen?”

“Malcolm Reed.”

“Hoshi Sato.” We shook hands round my books and went our separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Eigo no shōnen = English boy  
> Shikashi, sukoshi, amari nai = A little bit, not much though


End file.
